Romeo Juliet - Todae ver
by TickingMinds
Summary: A really fast forwarded version of Romeo and Juliet. Like it seriously just happens in an evening.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Daesung didn't know what was worse, him being stuck with some stuck up women bent on making him marry her or the fact that his family was outside fighting with the Choi's over some ridiculous mundane, petty little thing. And on a Sunday no less. The useless chatter of the women's daily drivels were not something he had in mind when he agreed to stay in the house as his family sorted out whatever cooked up accusations the Choi's threw at them. They had their pride and honour to protect and unfortunately, the house of Kang felt that Daesung should be excluded from this event. He should be used to it by now. His father would rather see him married off and out of the house rather than letting him stay in his bachelor ways. It is not like he didn't want to marry – he did, but the women his father introduced was of the annoying sort. No, like the woman currently standing behind him in full clown makeup and overzealous curls, he would rather stay alone than be married till death to _that_.

Of course the woman who just couldn't shut up was the least of his problems. His home was going under the frenzied cleaning and decorating siege that the servants had bestowed on the house. New ornaments were put in place, the wax candles placed delicately around the manor and rugs the size of a chariot were rolled out elegantly on the manor floor. The house of Kang was holding a party in honour of the alliance they had formed with the House of Kwon – something they had been working for that last 5 years and as the instigator of said alliance, it was the duty of the Kang's to officially announce as such to the common people. And it was also an excuse so that father can boast to the Choi's that they had secured something that they had not. Yes, father can be right petty in the most inconvenient of times.

As Daesung looked out of his bedroom window and onto the large black fenced that surrounded the property, he wished for nothing else but to be excited for once. Money and alliances are nothing to him, the parties and politics he could live without and the women… well, they hold no interest to him. Nevertheless, he decided to grace the woman that father partnered him with with small talk and social etiquettes. He was a man of manners after all.

* * *

The party was filled with guests that father usually associated with – in other words, people that hate the Choi's as much as the House of Kangs' do. And wasn't that a pleasant dinner conversation. Daesung was incredibly bored by the time he re-introduced himself to the higher ups and his acquaintances, his face was scrunched in annoyance and he couldn't wait until it was time for the singer to take the stage. Not because he enjoyed the woman that will be screeching tonight but he greatly liked listening to the sounds. Joining the singing with his own voice. Something his father found completely inappropriate for reasons unknown. Daesung found his way to the servants who were serving drinks to the guests, although it was looked down upon to speak to their servants in a public setting, Daesung found the uncouth speech of servants slightly more amusing and entertaining than the guests can ever provide – of course this was done well outside the earshot of stuck up gentlemen's and upright ladies that were littered around the ball room.

He decided to stay next to a boy named Seungri. His commentary of the guests were proving invaluable and life threatening - especially when he managed to cough out half a glass of wine through his nose when Seungri provided the amusing tales of flirtations between the old and the older. Not something he particularly enjoyed hearing about but scandalously amusing nonetheless. But time was flying faster than before and that was something Daesung liked about this servant. Vulgar and confident he may be but Daesung enjoyed having him around. Maybe he can talk mother out of kicking him back onto the streets.

* * *

Choi Seunghyun was in a foul mood. Jiyong had rejected his advances again! And the condolences coming from his long-time friend did not help one bit. The man was beautiful and how dare he say no to him! He will show Jiyong that he could really do no better than him. After all, who else would dare step up to Jiyong and ask for his hand multiple times despite the broken gifts, the scorned filled no's and the burning slaps. He had prepared a de-thorn rose as a gesture of his love towards the man, despite the grumblings of Youngbae at the absurdity of it all.

"Perhaps its women that will be better suited to you rather than the brashness of men" Youngbae suggested in hopes of finally convincing Seunghyun to leave the man and hopefully go towards the socially acceptable women. There was a reason people sided with the Kangs.

At this, Seunghyun rolled his eyes; this friend has the influence of Church all over him. "I care for Jiyong, not women."

"Jiyong is but an effeminate man, you love the feminine touc-"

"-No Youngbae" Seunghyun interrupted, he had this conversation before, it wasn't a particularly nice one either.

Youngbae let out a huff of frustration "The Kangs' are hosting a party Seunghyun."

"And what's it to me?!" Seunghyun asked disinterestedly,

"Well since they've secured an alliance with the Kwons' and-"

"WHAT!" Well this was news to Seunghyun, how on earth would father approve of their marriage if their allegiance was with the Kangs'.

Youngbae raised an eyebrow at him, "You did not know – Tell me Seunghyun, do you just follow your fathers orders for a brawl with the Kangs' on the street or do you actually pay attention to why he wants their heads on a platter."

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, he didn't care what his father thought or this rivalry between the houses. Jiyong is what matters.

Youngbae seemed to know where his thoughts were going and pinched his head in a desperate bid for patience.

"You should forget Kwon!"

"And why on earth would I do that, Jiyong is-"

"-I know what Jiyong is!" Youngbae said exasperatedly. He had heard many love sickening compliments about Kwon Jiyong, "But there is no way that kwon would align themselves with the Chois' now!"

"I do not care – we can be the fairytal-"

Youngbae tuned him out. This obsession with Kwon Jiyong will need to go and soon! The only problem is how. He was sure that there is some strange going on around Seunghyun and Kwon. There is no way Seunghyun would become this love stricken man in less than a week. He will need to introduce Seunghyun to other people – women preferably.

"I have an idea!" Seunghyun excitedly bellowed at him. Perhaps it wasn't wise for Youngbae to tune him out after all. Because Seunghyun decided to do the most risky and politically dangerous act he could ever do – he went to the Kang's manor. There he will win over Jiyongs' heart once and for all.

* * *

Of course, both Seunghyun and Youngbae couldn't just go right through the front door – the guards were suspiciously watching everyone and everything. If word got out that a Choi was here – well, his father can't get any more angry than he already was but calming him down was a nightmare. He would have to avoid any scenes if he were to speak with Jiyong.

As they passed the tall black gates and through the door that led to the – admittedly – good party, he adjusted the golden mask on his face, already sweating inside the confines of the paper although Youngbae was fairing far better than he was at the moment. It didn't take long to spot Jiyong but Seunghyuns' heart sank when he spotted his love next to the head of the Kang's house. By the gods was Seunghyuns' luck absolutely dreadful this night. He did not need Youngbaes' snickers as a reminder of how pathetic this is. But Seunghyuns heart broke when he saw a beast of a women holding hands with his soon to be partner. They were giggling and they were whispering. They were leaning close, closer and closer, their lips just a centimetre apart. Seunghyun looked away, his hands balled into white fists, he didn't know whether to confront Jiyong or strangle the woman by the curls of her hair. He needed to escape. Preferably where he couldn't see the cheat, the whore and also Youngbae, who was having a delightful time with a big busted woman.

As he made his way across the ball room and into the next room, the remnants of a song trailed into whispers that echoed behind him in the large, empty space. There was no harm in looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daesung was looking forward to tonight's singing entertainment. He wasn't particularly bothered about the singer but the songs – they were his haven. But of course, his father had to ruin that little part of the evening by delaying tonight's entertainment for a chance to make a grand speech on the new alliance between the house of Kwon and Kang - with the added input of the Kwon Head of House himself. Not particularly interesting but what was mildly amusing was that Jiyong himself was latched to the same woman that was in his bedroom this morning. He supposed that he can thank his father for some things - he must have known he would have rejected the idea of marriage between him and her. But that would mean his father would have another women lined up and Daesung was not prepared for that. He is sorely tempted to leave this party and have a walk around the manor's grounds. But he knew for appearance sake that he had to stand proudly until the end of the speech and then talk to the guests and thank them for attending and share congratulations on the festive news. At least the singing will commence then. And Daesung could not wait until he could be rid of the tight clothing, the mask and the white wings that seemed intent on smacking the guests in the face. Maybe he would keep the wings after all.

Daesung made his departure well known to his father, his mother and the Kwons' and after much questioning from his mother on any potential candidates for his marriage – thankfully none – he was free to go. And after going through the enormous effort of pushing generously through the overcrowded ballroom, he was safely outside and free to feast his eyes on the true beauty of the outside. Of course, he wasn't alone for long as one of the servants hurried behind him and stood a little behind him as soon as he reached the pool. He smiled at Seungri who seemed disgruntled at all the gossip he will no doubt be missing.

"You didn't have to come" Daesung gently reminded him, "You could have stayed within the manor doors"

Seungri snorted "Your father would chuck me out the moment he knew and I ain't one for going homeless!"

Daesung hummed in amusement and agreement. He didn't really mind Seungris' presence; he was only boisterous when there was crowd. Strange really.

"Anything interesting in the ballroom?" he asked the youngest whilst taking off his mask and handing it to his servant.

Seungris' eyes lit up and smirked at the no doubt scandalous gossip he will divulge to the rumour mill. There was nothing like a broken reputation that can bring forth the ambitious side of Seungri. Shame he couldn't put that attitude towards the cleaning.

"Did you know that Lady Park is having the most enormous trouble holding her food down? She should have stayed home you know… with the father," Seungri said solemnly before adding slyly, "But which one?"

"Which one indeed?" Daesung repeated with a smirk. He had a feeling that the Park household was under a bad strain. Bad enough that perhaps Lady Park needed a breath of fresh air in the newer parts of town.

"The Lee household are suddenly interested with the Gongs', I believe I saw a handshake between the heads of houses."

At that Daesung raised his eyebrows, so the two houses were under financial difficulties. Best pull out from a partnership with them before the Kangs house suffer the backlash.

"And the youngest Kwon will be engaged to the lovely, Lady Beum!"

Now at that Daesung snorted, "Really Seungri, even I knew that! What!" he added after noticing Seungris' shifty look before realization dawned on him, "Don't tell me you were interested in her! My god Seungri, your taste in women is really pitiful!"

"Well, it isn't like there is a good selection in this town, perhaps you can take me over the hill and far away…" Seungri trailed off suggestively, his eyebrows wiggling in an effort to be seductive. He wasn't very good at it.

"If you were interested in the Choi's killing you, you should have said so Seungri. After all, it wouldn't be polite if your stay at the Kangs' manor wasn't comfortable." Daesung had to hold back a smile as he watched Seungri's eyes widen at the thought of the Chois'. He no doubt heard about the brawl this morning and saw the injured man.

"Well", Seungri said, in an attempt to be confident "I wasn't really suggesting to go over the hill in that direction but if master prefers…"

Daesung didn't give in to Seungris' teasing, the past 4 weeks had been filled with lewd comments coming from the youngster and whilst the first week was spent admittedly with a red face, shaky hands and the bible, he was slowly becoming immune to the disturbing imagination that were Seungris'.

Daesung made his way towards the pool that was right underneath the balcony of his room. He liked it here, it was secluded, it was fresh and he made sure that the cat chased out all the fishes that were innocently swimming in it. He didn't like fishes. Seungri of course followed him to the pool and made a face.

"Erm", Seungri said hesitantly, kicking the pebbles to the side, "Not to be crude but I'd rather not watch you undress and muck about in pond water".

Daesung laughed at that, "I see the rich has changed you Seungri"

Seungri just gave him a dirty look,

"Muck about in pond water!" Daesung mocked, his eyes forming crescents at the uncomfortable look Seungri was wearing.

There was a silence before Daesung broke it with a sigh

"I want to love Seungri."

"And I need to know this why?" Seungri said, adopting a bored look that didn't quite hide his curiosity.

"To share my loneliness with someone who is also like me" Daesung grinned

Seungri gave an outraged squeak, "I have plenty of women coming to me and demanding my services!"

"Oh really"

"I mean-"

Daesung snorted, interrupting his excuse "There is no woman out there that is willing to marry me for love. They are greedy."

"Maybe you are looking at the wrong direction"

Daesung just gave a confused look, "What?"

Seungri didn't reply and just rolled his eyes, nodding his head towards the manor, "I think it's nearly evening"

Daesung nodded in return, the evening was approaching and he didn't want the guest to believe that he was avoiding them. He led the way to the manor house, Seungri following a little behind him.

* * *

The room was hardly full with trinkets like it was at the Choi manor and Seunghyun suspected that they were moved and showcased to the ballroom to impress their wealth to the guests. At this Seunghyun snorted. Wait until his father hears about this.

His smirk didn't last for long as he heard footsteps approaching the door and before he could blink, the door opened and in came an…

Angel….

Seunghyuns heart began to beat fast. Faster. His eyes were wide open and his hands were feeling slightly wet to the touch. He didn't know how long he stood there for, staring at the beauty that was the man before him. Any thoughts about the man he came in search of tonight was forgotten.

The man was equally as surprised though it did not last long.

"What are you doing here? The angel questioned, "You are not meant to be in here"

By the gods was his voice heavenly. Seunghyun felt that was it not for pure shock that his luck had met a fortune tonight, he suspected that his legs would give out from the sheer shakiness of his limbs. He could only stare. And stare he did.

"The head would have a fit if he finds out you were roaming without permission"

His lips were full and his eyes were intense. His mane of brown hair framed his face and the long neck was visible for all to see. He watched the man walk cautiously in the room and Seunghyun breath caught on his throat. This angel was wearing wings and by the gods did Seunghyun think that this man was beautiful.

"Why are you staring?"

Within just a few seconds in this man's presence and Seunghyun could hardly speak and breathe. He was utterly captivated by this male specimen. This angel. To think, here was this man, possibly unattained for many weeks whilst he was stupidly craving the love of a Kwon. Oh how foolish he was.

"Can you speak?"

No he could not, his mouth was as dry as the desert in the east. And there were so many words he needed to say to this man. This angel before him. Words were irrelevant but his emotions were as high as the clouds. Sizzling in an effort to act on them.

"Can you understand me, are you damaged? You are not a mute are you?"

Seunghyun took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "I am not a mute but your beauty rendered me completely without voice and your voice is as heavenly as they dream the skies would be"

Daesung just raised an eyebrow, "Are you drunk, surely the wine was not as potent?" If there was one thing that he and his father agreed upon, it was the wine. The household has had too many incidents where guests were making trouble and it grew ever so tiring chucking them out onto the streets with the common beggars.

"The wine would hardly make a drunken man out of me, but your vocals are one that drives men to insanity"

Daesung decided that this was definitely disturbing and this man was incredibly drunk. But what a handsome man he was, it would be a shame of throw him out onto the street where some penniless scrounger would sink their claws into him.

"Why are you here?" Daesung asked again

"It does not matter, except that it had led me to you."

Daesung didn't know whether to be flattered or scared by this. The man was sincere, that he could tell. His continued confession of…. Whatever it was had left him feeling a little cajoled. This type of sweet talk has never been used on him, he must admit that it left him a little electrified at the thought. Without realizing it, he was smiling softly at the man whose name he has yet to ask for. Just as he was about to ask, the door abruptly opened, making Daesung jump a little away from the man.

Seungri was there, panting and Daesung was sure he was being utterly dramatic just for the fun of it.

"Your mother wants you to meet her" Seungri had yet to notice the other presence in the room, too focused on watching Daesung expression shift from peaceful to something akin to horror.

"Who's the lady?" Daesung asked frantically,

Seungri just smirked, "Your mother is waiting!" and without even any time to react, he grabbed Daesung arm and tugged him out of the room and into the ballroom. And there his mother was, dressed head to toe in a golden dress and Cleopatra dark black curls standing proudly next to women with dark brown eyes. He knew immediately that the women just wanted a powerful partner, if the glance she threw in his way was any indication. Like the others, she did not like what she saw but that didn't stop her from plastering on a fake smile as she made her way to greet him. She looked ridiculous.

Nevertheless, he smiled fully at the woman and offered an invitation to the dance, his mother glare reminding him to be nice and that the guests were watching. No, it was best not to refuse this lady just yet, but perhaps later when she is offered a bag of coins as compensation and Father won't be down his throat for another refusal.

* * *

He smiled at him. And just liked that, Seunghyun was frozen in place. His mouth half open as the words were stuck to the throat. It was a small smile but a smile nevertheless. He should do it more often, it brightened his features, making him look inexplicably angelic. He watched as he was taken away, still unable to move. Forget Kwon, this man was his! How much time had he wasted just staring at him and not acting. He foolishly let the seconds tick by, letting the man be led away. He couldn't let that man escape. This angelic being was his! And with that he followed the direction of the two men, intent on making this man… well his.

His mask was back on and the ballroom was full of dancers, dancing crazily to the trumpets and the drums, to the sounds of drunken laughs and loud talking. There were too many people, too many heads that were in the way for Seunghyun could not see much above the feathers, the tall hats and the extravagant masks. He pushed - not too gently - past the guests and hurried towards the sides of the ballroom, looking desperately to the crowd, to find-

Oh

Seunghyun could not contain his amusement at the scene before him. Looking at the grimace the man had whilst dancing to the oblivious woman, he seems averse to the idea of dancing with her. He kept glancing warily to the guests before plastering a smile and asking the Lady some questions.

But while he was watching the man dancing - reluctantly with the woman, he failed to see that he was spotted by non-other than Kwon Jiyong who gasped at the sight of a Choi in a Kang's manor. He could recognize that man anywhere. Unfortunately his gasp was heard by his own father who also looked wide eye at the sight of Seunghyun. His head frantically looking towards the Kang's head of house and to Seunghyun.

"Father? He hasn't been noticed yet" Jiyong hurriedly tried to assure his father,

"You do realize that by bringing him here, you are jeopardizing our alliance" His father furiously whispered to him,

"I did not bring him here!" Jiyong whispered back, just as angry. "He must have sneaked in!"

"I do not care how he got here! Make sure he is well away from here within the next hour!"

Jiyong did not dare to argue back at the sight of his father's face. He held in his own scream of frustration. Damn the Choi's!

* * *

Youngbae enjoys dancing thoroughly. Be it any kind of music and with any kind of partner, he will be able to feel the music through his body, allowing his movements to carry the magic of the songs into the dance. Although, of course, he loved dancing with partners, the waltz was not one of those dances that Youngbae enjoys very much. In fact, his disinterest must have shown across the face if the dirty looks his partner kept throwing his way said anything. Therefore, he was relieved when he finally saw Seunghyun after losing him to the crowd earlier that night. Hopefully he had come to his senses and this obsession with all things Kwon Jiyong has finally ended. But why was he just standing there? Who does he keep looking at? As he trailed to the spot Seunghyun was staring, Youngbae felt himself becoming drained. Of course there was one thing that makes Seunghyun stare so intensely and that was love. Those were the same eyes that looked upon Jiyong just this morning. He couldn't help but pinch his head in frustration. By the gods was he tired with Seunghyuns' easy heart! It was simply not healthy to become so obsessed in such so little time. But Youngbae knew he will still hold no sway on Seunghyuns' decisions, the man was a fool and a stubborn one at that!

* * *

Seunghyun kept his eyes on the male, not caring for the looks that strayed his way. But the male was shy, choosing to glance at him and then look quickly back at the women, biting his lips and slowing the dance, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a secret smile. Seunghyun could stare all day. And of course, once the dance was over, he wasted no time in grabbing his arm and hauling him back across the ballroom and into the hallway and into the next room.

The skies were darker than before, the breeze was soft and light as it fluttered into the room from the open window. They were stood close together, but the space between them was too much for Seunghyun, and yet, he liked it. Being able to observe the angel from head to toe, again and again certainly felt like he was blessed 100 times over.

"Please believe me when I say", Seunghyun whispered to him, his breath a little shaky, "that you are beautiful, it would be a true waste for you live alone-"

"Alone?!" Daesung interrupted, his eyes guarded, "I am not alone!"

Seunghyun's heart broke "I see, you are married?"

"No!"

"Then you are to be engaged?" Seunghyun heart was thudding a little

"No."

"You are with partner?"

"No. I am not with a lover." Daesung sighed to himself. He was really quite alone.

Seunghyun however felt the tension in his body ease a little, "Then may I be the thread that binds your heart whole."

Daesung scrunched his face at the wording, thread? "I'm not sure what that means?"

Seunghyun smiled at that, "I wish to court you, to marry you"

"What?!" At that Daesung backed away a few steps, "Marry! Court!? Is your head damaged?!"

Seunghyun could feel the tension poring back in again, "You do not find me suitable?"

"Suitable! That has nothing to do-"

"-I can assure you, I can pleasur-"

"-No, please stop!" Daesung's breath shuddered in his chest, "My father…this-this is entirely inappropriate!"

"We can be discreet!"

"Discreet can only get you so far, there are eyes everywhere!" Daesung shuddered at the thought of the amount of Seungri's there are in this town.

Seunghyun took a few steps towards Daesung, and another, and another until they were practically chest to chest. His heart was pounding in the silent room, pounding faster when he finally allowed his fingers to cup his face. Pounding furiously as he inched his way closer to the petrified male. He could easily read the worry in the other's eyes; he was scared, he was curious. But so was the other, if even more so. His lips parted in anticipation, his breath fanning across the other in puffs. He wasn't sure how to start, the thought of kissing him was already sending tingles down his spine, causing his breath to hitch uncontrollably, his eyes to widen and his pupils to dilate. But to be the first to connect his lips to the other was a mind blowing notion.

A notion that he wanted to performance to complete perfection.

* * *

He looked like a goldfish. He was just standing there, his lips parted, pouting, waiting. And Daesung was getting a little impatient standing in the cold room where the wind was blowing a little harsher than before. He could feel the man's breaths on his face and it was quite an uncomfortable feeling and so were the hands that were tilting his chin up. He wasn't sure if he had ever held his head that high that long before but it was starting to itch slightly. Daesung shook his head and let out a huff of frustration before pulling what he assumed was an older man against his chest. One arm locked around his back, one hand fisted in his hair and suddenly they were kissing. And if Daesung didn't feel that this was the strangest sensation he has ever felt than he didn't know what was. His stomach was fluttering, his spine tingling, his limbs shaking, he wanted to melt into the ground at the sheer sense of it all. And then the kiss deepened, whatever trance the older man was in vanished, leaving a desperate man, the kiss intensifying as they laid sloppy open mouthed kisses.

Seunghyuns hands began to caress the youngers' back, all the while biting onto those full lips, he can feel something intensifying in his stomach. A fire building up within his body. And suddenly, he wasn't just caressing and kissing, he was madly groping the body before him, squeezing here and there despite the wings that lay locked onto his upper back. His kisses becoming more frantic, there was no pause to it, their breaths becoming pants, their hands restlessly moving from place to place, their tongues dancing in their own caverns in an attempt to stem their no doubt loud vocals. But then they heard it, the sound of footsteps. They had just managed to untangle themselves before the door opened to reveal…

Seungri.

Oh how Daesung wanted to choke that boy to death.

"What is it?!" He snapped out, he was still breathing heavily. Not liking the look of dawning realization that was on Seungris' face which quickly changed to a smirk as he took in the slight laboured breaths that Daesung was producing.

"I can see that you are bus-" Seungri cut himself off when he took a good look at who Daesung was with. His eyes widened and his breath hitched before he looked back to Daesung with a look of pure astonishment. Never had Daesung seen that look on Seungri, making him worry about his servant but before he could ask, he was once again tugged by the arm and literally marched out the room. Seungri turning into a full sprint once he was out of sight of the other man, dragging his master behind him.

He went inside the ballroom whilst Daesung was desperately trying to tug his sleeve out of Seungri's grip. He was not some doll to be dragged around!

"Let go of me!" Daesung hissed furiously to his servant

"We need to move!"

"Seungri let go of me!"

But Seungri wasn't listening, intent on creating a big space between Daesung and Choi.

"Seungri, how dare yo-"

"Why are you betraying your own house?!" Seungri finally seethed out, making sure to keep his voice low in case of curious guests.

"What! What are you talking about" Daesung was nonplussed but that soon gave way to anger as to how this servant treated him "As your master, I command that you let go of me!"

But Seungris' grip on him had tightened "You were!" He accused,

"I was what?!" Daesung scoffed out.

"You were! You, _You_ were Fraternizing with the enemy!"

"What in god's name do you mean by that! How dare you accuse me of such-"

"-You were with a Choi! And you were doing something entirely different other than fighting in that room!" Seungri finally hissed out.

There was a poignant pause before it was broken.

"I was- I was with a Choi" Daesung finally stammered out, his heart racing in fear of his actions

"That was the oldest son you were with. And he was definitely a Choi. I have no idea how he got into the manor. The security might have been low…"

But Daesung wasn't listening. His eyes finally met that of Choi who had followed the two into the ballroom. He was aware that he was shaking slightly, he should hate this man, but he couldn't. And Daesung was suddenly too tired to stop Seungri from dragging him to his father who had a few words to say about his disappearing act. But he didn't care; he was too busy watching Choi, watching his expression change drastically as he caught sight of him and his father. But he didn't look for long as his father made his farewell speech and he was hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He had kissed a Choi. And Daesung knew he was doomed.

* * *

He was a Kang. And God, was the irony not lost on Seunghyun. He didn't know what to do, what to say and when he finally looked at him, he was frozen in place. He was vaguely aware of Youngbae tapping him on the shoulder, telling him to move, that the evening was over. But he was rooted to the spot - If his father ever found out… He didn't even want to think about it. But at the same time, knowing who the other male was, gave him a sense of recklessness. He was being foolish but that only furthered his feelings to possess the younger man. He let Youngbae lead him out the doors of the manor, their heads bowed low as they attempt to go undiscovered by the security. As they walked the quite streets under the stars, Seunghyun finally decided to break the silence between them,

"Youngbae" He said, hesitating a little before stating in whispered words "I think I'm truly in love."

To that Youngbae said nothing. Already feeling a headache coming along, he couldn't help but groan out "Not Again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seunghyun could hardly sleep. His brain was whirling with images from the evening, of how he kissed his father's enemy. He didn't know what to think - what to feel but one thing was for certain; he was unquestionably in love with the other male - a male whose name he still did not know. And he wasn't about to ask father for that piece of information less he wanted a scowl and a lecture thrust upon him on how Choi's were better than to utter the name Kang from their own mouths. Seunghyun signed and rolled restlessly around the bed, he couldn't sleep. The moment he closed his eyes, all he could feel was the angels lips upon his, pure, full lips that sent tingles down his spine and the dull fire roaring in the pit of his stomach. No- he couldn't sleep, not when his mind was full of lustful imaginings and electrifying senses. His hands were trembling, his eyes wide at the thought of _him_. He loved him. In just one evening he had fallen out of love and tumbled through the whirlwind of another. But this feeling, it was unlike the ones where Jiyong was the subject of his fantasies. No, the angel carried an air of innocence around him that reared Seunghyuns possessiveness, the intense desire to protect, to claim, to simply be. The kisses they shared fired Seunghyun like he never had before. No- Seunghyun couldn't sleep. Not at all. Not when there was the angel lying across the hill from his manor utterly asleep and completely unclaimed.

* * *

Seungri was there waiting for him near his bed, a candle in one hand and a jug of water in the other. Daesung let out a sigh, he knew his servant would want to talk about what happened between him and Choi and although grateful that Seungri had yet to mention anything to the Head, it made Daesung very uncomfortable. If there was one thing Seungri loved more than gossip, it was blackmail. And blackmail material from the Head's son is a jackpot for him. Therefore, it was completely unnerving when Seungri simply handed him the candle and poured water into the glass for him. He wasn't speaking and Daesung did not know whether this was a good or bad sign.

"I didn't know it was Choi" Daesung finally said, breaking the silence "I…He.. I saw him at one of the manor's room and we just…"

He trailed off, not sure exactly why he had kissed the man. He had never acted so brazenly before - never had he even kissed a man. With women, there were a few interests but he was careful to only place pecks among their cheeks. To kiss on the lips - with a stranger no less - left Daesung feeling utterly flabbergasted at his reaction to simple compliments thrown his way. Was he really this easy to manipulate - his emotions becoming haphazard and laid bare to those that are practically strangers. A few sweetened words and praises and suddenly he would bare all! He quickly looked at Seungri who was waiting for him with an eyebrow raised. Daesung was speechless.

Seungri just calmly picked the water filled glass and handed it to his master and sighed when he didn't take it.

"I'm just worried, if you're going to see Choi again or not."

"Again?" Daesung questioned, confused,

"Well" Seungri started, a sly smirk appearing on his face "I heard that a kiss unfinished spells trouble in the night" At that Seungri started sniggering under his breath

"Trouble… In the night?" Daesung face reddened as it dawned what that meant and couldn't help but swat his servants' head which he expertly ducked.

He sent a fond smile over to Seungri, he won't tell, of that he was certain now but it was nice to make sure. They don't use many words when they speak to each other but that wasn't really needed between them. He held an odd amount of trust with Seungri.

"What's his name?" Daesung asked, although it felt a little embarrassing knowing that his servant knew more about the Chois' then their supposed enemies do,

"Who's" Seungri still smirking, his hands automatically folding his costume and placing it in the wardrobe,

"You know who."

"That Choi you were with?" That damn smirk was still there,

"We're not together, it was just one kiss" Daesung quickly replied, unsure on what Seungri meant.

"I doubt that. He'll be back and I bet my entire blackmail material that it won't end with a kiss."

"It was a one-time thing" Daesung insisted,

"Then why do you keep thinking about it?"

Daesung had no answer to that, instead he decided to take small sips out of the glass, watching the night skies and rustling trees. He really shouldn't put more thought to it! Already Daesung can tell that this was doomed from the start. There was no way that a Choi would willingly fall in love with a Kang. But what was he doing in the manor?

"Seunghyun.", Seungri said after a while, startling Daesung from his thoughts, "His name is Choi Seunghyun."

"Seunghyun…" Daesung repeated, a small smile making his way across his lips. Seungri rolled his eyes at the sight, looking thoroughly put out for reasons unknown. He didn't really need to see his master acting all soppy on just the _name_ alone.

"Do you need anything else?"

Daesung broke his gaze from the window, a glazed look on his face as he answered, "Huh..?"

Seungri clucked his tongue, a little amused but mostly exasperated with the oldest son,

"Do you need anything else?" He repeated

"Erm.. no.. nothing else, you can go"

Seungri rolled his eyes before leaving, opting to not say anything at all over the ridiculous, love-struck face his master was sporting now. He just hoped the Head won't notice and strangle him in a fit of rage.

"Goodnight master."

"Yes… Goodnight Seungri."

The door gently shut behind Seungri, the only sounds entering the room were the soft rustles of the outside world, the candles dancing, giving shadows and light to the otherwise darkened room. He left the candles lit, he did not like the dark and in an lonely room such as this, it was best to have some light source in case of thievery and kidnappings.

Daesung laid his head on the pillow, his blanket pulled high over his night shirt as he tried a comfortable position to sleep. But he couldn't, hearing his name already brought back the tingling sensation in his stomach that ached - he was not aroused per se, but there was this ache that made him want to rock backwards and forwards to relieve some tension from his body, his muscles clenching and unclenching, his hands gripping fiercely onto the blanket before smoothing out the wrinkles, he wanted to arch of the bed, he wanted his neck exposed, he wanted to gasp, he wanted to moan, he want-

 **CRASH**

He wanted to hide in case this was finally a real life attempt to murder him unlike the stimulated ones his father did to 'make him a man'.

There was noises coming from his window and Daesung was terrified to note that they were hardly loud enough to wake his parents. And that it was also coming right outside his window. Oh how he wished there was a loaded gun stashed somewhere in this room and that he was brave enough to use it. But brave Daesung hardly existed and all he wanted was to curl up in the bed with the blanket covering his head and his eyes clenched shut. So that's what he did like the child he was. He could hear footsteps, they weren't subtle sounds, he could hear someone breathing and he clenched his eyes so tightly that he feared his eyeballs would lodge itself at the back of his head. Daesung didn't know whether to curse or to slap himself for leaving the stupid window open. That was just basically inviting the thieves in, inviting them kidnap and ransom him! Curse his fear of darkness, he deserved whatever was coming for him now in his moment of weakness and stupidity.

* * *

Seunghyun cursed his clumsy feet. He hated the quiet and his body made sure to accommodate him in making as much noise as possible. But now wasn't the time, not when he was in the enemies territory and there were quite possibly guards that were armed to the T and wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. He was lucky that the entrance guard was so easy to distract otherwise he would have been stuck outside like the poor, staring longingly at the manor. To stare longingly at the candle lit room.

He made his way to the pond, the balcony, the window that led to the angel's chamber. He wanted to this as suave as he could, to climb to the balcony and enter like a prince into the beauty's room. But Seunghyuns' feet tend to be a little clumsy and down went the little statue that he used to lift himself up to the vine that crawled up the manor. And he was left dangling there, unsure of how to even climb without the assistance. He could feel himself becoming red, this was not how it was supposed to be. Nevertheless, he still forced himself to climb the vine, trying not to think how easily he could rip the vine from the stone and lunge to death into the pond below. How rough the thin branches were and with enough force can cut through his skin. He reached the balcony and he had to shimmy a little for his hands to reach the ledge and to pull himself up. He didn't need a mirror to know that he must look like a mess though that did not stop him from finally entering the large curtained window and into the angel's room, his legs becoming less sturdy the nearer he got to the bed.

There was no-one there

Daesung didn't know he had it in him, when he heard the haggard breaths of the assailant he knew he couldn't stay huddled obviously in bed. With all the strength and adrenalin pulsing through his veins, he rushed into the adjoining bathroom. The door was nearly half shut but he dared not close it fully, he was too curious.

He could hear panting and the rough thud of the body hitting stone and suddenly, Daesung was even more alert, his eyes widened and his limbs shook slightly. He watched with bated breath as the shadow of the man became closer and closer, his feet hitting the woollen rugs in his bedroom as he moved stealthily to the bed.

He just stood there, staring.

And Daesung just sat there, watching.

The candles in the room danced lazily as a soft breeze drifted into the room and Daesung moved closer to the door, watching the man as he watched the bed. Watching the man as he sighed, as he moved towards the candle on his bedside, watching as he turned around,

Watching the man as he watched him.

* * *

Seunghyun scrutinized the eyes he saw and watched astonished as the eyes vanished with a squeal. A smirk found its way on Seunghyuns face as he connected the empty bed to the human behind the door. The angel was hiding. The smirk quickly formed into a smile as he neared his way to the door that was now closed, he wanted to barge in there and take him in his arms. And yet, all he could do was place his ear on the door and listen to the sounds of heavy breathing, the sound strangely erotic as his own started to become faster in response. He was getting lost in the sounds, the tranquillity of it, lulling him into something not quite peaceful but enthralling all the same,

"Angel" he whispered out, his heart thumping erratically in his chest,

The door suddenly opened, and Seunghyun couldn't help but tumble clumsily onto the bathroom floor, his face immediately becoming red at the no doubt embarrassing position he was in and yet managed to pull himself up to standing height with his head held high. However, the chuckles did not do wonders for his own morale which had steadily decreased in just one night. He couldn't help but pout at the trials love bestowed on him.

"Your name, it's Seunghyun correct?"

Seunghyun blinked at that, the question seemingly random and yet, he did not even know this angel's name. His mind jumbled as he tried the form the word yes,

"Yes - Seunghyun-my name" he jumbled out

The angel raised an eyebrow, amusement littered all over his face in an instant at his less than coherent reply,

"Seunghyun" the angel said slowly, testing the words on his lips, and Seunghyun could barely control his own desire to close the distance between them and kiss those full lips. His gulp was audible even in the empty bathroom and his fingers twitched restlessly against his thighs.

"And your name?" Seunghyun asked, his fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt restlessly,

"You called me something… before? What was it?" the younger asked, his eyes twinkling,

Seunghyuns' eyes widened, but he would rather let the ground swallow him whole than admit the embarrassingly cheesy nickname he had bestowed on the younger.

"What is your name?" He repeated, making sure his voice was steady and not at all shaky

"You don't know my name?"

Seunghyun opened his mouth but no words came out, instead, he watched as the angel took a few steps towards him and Seunghyun wanted to say something, anything that would lead to the both of them into the bed - preferably without their clothes. He watched as the younger man caressed his cheeks, up and down in slow, tantalizing touches. Seunghyuns breath hitched, his throat becoming clogged as he could feel those heavenly fingers trailing up his face, could feel his digits pressing into his forehead and into his hair-

"You need a bath! What is that in your hair?"

"My hair…?" Seunghyun's hands flew to his hair, alarmed that there may be some bug eyed insects hiding its way to make a giant army of babies!

"My name is Daesung!" The younger happily said, as he watched the crazed man whip his head back and forth as he tried to remove the infestations.

"Daesung!" Seunghyun gasped out, standing shock still as he imprinted his name like his own into his mind.

He watched as Daesung gently plucked a leaf from his own mussed up hair and Seunghyun was embarrassed to note that there was more green leafs hiding away - he was saved from his humiliation when all Daesung did was to hum in response and swayed to the bath, filling it with warm water as Seunghyun stood there, uncertain if sex in the bathtub was the wisest choice of action tonight. He much rather preferred the bed but looking at the angel's face - it seems the furthest thing from his innocent mind.

Seunghyun breathed out, his fingers made their way towards the edge of the bath tub to sit where he can hide his shaking legs. He watched as the water slowly raised up, the mosaic tiled ceiling being reflected by the blue liquid but Seunghyun wasn't watching that, his eyes lingered on the figure opposite him, his physique becoming distorted by the short waves. It was breath-taking to watch.

"Arnt you getting in?"

It was asked softly, almost hesitantly as the younger looked at anywhere else but him. Seunghyun chuckled under his breath at the adorable sight,

"Will you be watching?" Seunghyun said teasingly, but that didn't stop desire clouding his eyes at the though and the blush that worked its way to his angel's face only enhanced it. He chuckled under his breath as he watched the younger stammer out a number of no's and his skin flushing in pure embarrassment that Seunghyun couldn't help but be pleased to see. It was nice not being self-conscious for once this evening.

* * *

Of course the bath stopped being enjoyable when it was of course filled with vine leaves from the side of the manor and a few little sticks that somehow managed to hide in his nest of a hair. Although Seunghyun was tempted to stay in the bath for the pure fact that the Angel's smell was everywhere - even he admitted to himself that that was rather toeing a line between admiration and obsessiveness. Though it wouldn't hurt to take a little bottle of the incense home. Seunghyun smirked a little as he placed the little bottle of incense near the bathroom door - it will be easier to remember to take it with him to his own manor. He decided to use the towel that was so generously given to his own advantage - although there was nothing like wearing fresh clothing after a very long soak - he had his mind set firmly on using the towel for a different kind of comfort. And he wasn't disappointed when he saw that red rose blush rise to the angels cheeks and spread along his neck and down his night shirt. His happiness didn't last for long though as he heard the next words that left the angel's lips,

"You should leave." He wasn't looking at him but rather at his own hands, his head bowed a little in a silent apology that Seunghyun didn't care to acknowledge

"I climbed the side of the manor to see you, leaving would be the last thought on my mind"

Daesung looked up from his hands, he stood up from his place on the bed, his eyes wide "You don't understand, my father will be here in the morning. In this room! He will see you…"

He trailed off, a dumbstruck expression crossed his face as he levelled Seunghyun with a look of wonder

"Why did you come here, you know you will be caught."

"I admit, even I am not even sure"

"Our fathers-"

"-Will be much disappointed I'm sure." Seunghyun finished for him as he made his way to Daesung, his towel securely in place but his mind far away from his original intentions. Even he knew the severity of what he was doing - what the both of them was doing. And so he couldn't help but pull the angel in to his arms, hugging the younger with as much strength and comfort as he could. It felt natural, their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and Seunghyun couldn't help but run his fingers through the angel's hair. Stroking the scalp, feeling the soft bristles beneath his fingertips - it wasn't arousing - it was plain comforting and Seunghyun could feel that tingly feeling again - making him want to stay in this relaxed state forever.

"What are we going to do?" Daesung murmured against his towel draped chest, "I should hate you, despise you but I don't"

"We are not enemies Daesung. We shouldn't have to be because of names."

"But-"

"-No matter what our fathers may think."

Daesung huffed out his frustration "Our fathers will not see it that way, he will think it was betrayal of the worst kind, he'll disown me, beat me, put me on the streets with the beggars, hire the-"

Seunghyun suddenly blew hot air over the younger's face - startling him into stopping what would have been an anxiety driven tirade. It had calmed him somewhat but Seunghyun could still feel the shoulders tense in obvious anxiety. He had no more words to say - although perhaps reassurance that he wouldn't dance around the streets proclaiming his love for the Angel will do wonders to keep him reassured somewhat. And maybe a kiss to the forehead will ease the lines that formed there. A night full of passion to distract any lingering thoughts on the reality outside this room.

* * *

Daesung let go of Seunghyun - missing the look of frustration on Seunghyun's face - he felt incredibly stupid for his tumbling thoughts; for saying them out loud for the other to hear how afraid he was. It wasn't something he ever did - although Seungri came close for him to ever comfortably say out loud what he was feeling. The fact that he did it willingly, openly, without even noticing scared him a little inside. But a big part of him was strangely - relieved? To share his thoughts without the force and shove of someone else - to willingly say them in the throes of anguish for someone else to hear - to comfort him in return. It put a small smile onto Daesungs' face and he couldn't help but run a caressing hand over the side of Seunghyun's face, patting the cheek once before holding his hand and leading him to the bed.

"As long as you don't make too much noise and you wake up at sunrise, you can stay for the night" Daesung let out a small laugh at the wide eyed look he received, his eyes gained a new light to them - an extra sparkle and an extra set of butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach at the thought of sleeping next to the older. He insanely hoped and prayed to the gods that his father sleeps late and miss his daily routine of waking his son up with a lecture and a potential women. He smiled slightly at the older before sliding into his now cold bed, he shivered slightly as his hot skin made contact with the cool sheets. A shiver that went unnoticed by Seunghyuns keen eyes - narrowed slightly as he resisted the urge to rip the sheets off and attack. Nevertheless, his movements was slightly robotic when Daesung patted the space next to him, sliding into the large bed next to the younger. He peeked at the younger and felt his tension melt away as he saw that it was slightly awkward for the angel too. He let out a full chuckle and opened his arms - wide and inviting, closing and fully embracing once the Angel was softly snuggled against him. The younger's breath causing the hairs on his chest to flutter slightly in the unexpected wind. There was silence before it was broken by Daesung

"Why did you really come here?" his hand was trailing innocent circles against Seunghyun's bare skin though it was causing less than innocent thoughts to circle his brain.

"Why did I really come here?" Seunghyun repeated, his breathing hitching slightly as the fingers found their way to his collar-bones"

"Yes, why did you really come here?"

"I couldn't sleep" Seunghyun gritted his teeth, the long fingers trailing to his neck was awfully distracting,

There was no answer - just a hum as a response and the trailing of fingers before-

"Why couldn't you sleep?

Seunghyun growled and before he could stop himself, he grabbed Daesung by the hips and roughly turned him over, laying face up onto the bed whilst Seunghyun hovered on top. He ignored the angel's gasp of surprise and he grabbed the younger hands, restraining it over his head as he answered with a simple statement.

"Because of you."

Daesung raised an eyebrow at that, not in reprimand or in patronisation, but simply because he didn't know how to react. A strange feeling rose in his chest -and odd mix of happiness and satisfaction that he was wanted. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find any words to say to the man on top of him. He was aroused, he was excited and yet he was calm and content despite the rough hold of his hands which lay limp in surrender. He stretched a little just to see the upside down view of his cuffed hands, his lips parted in genuine curiosity at his position and was about to say so when he felt Seunghyun move towards him.

Seunghyuns lips attacked his neck with an intensity that surprised even him. He felt his control snap perfectly into pieces when he saw the younger stretch his body taut, his neck poised perfectly upwards to elongate it. He couldn't help but make the neck his target, kissing and biting the skin before his lips moved lower, his tongue peeking out to lick the younger's Adams' apple, leaving a trail of saliva as he inched lower and lower to his collarbones. Unable to stop licking, kissing and pecking the golden skin under him. He wanted it all, he wanted to consume it, his chest tightened at the thought, he wanted to grab the body and dominate him. He was ferocious, he wasn't sparing any thought towards being soft and yet he couldn't help but let lose the hands he held in order to fully explore the angel's body. He wanted them to become one as quickly as possible- his mind reeled with the urgent need to be quick! To not let time be wasted! To not waste a single moment in conscious thoughts and insecurity. The gasps and moans electrified him to new heights as his kisses became more than just a kiss - he was biting and he was scratching, gripping powerfully at the angel before him, to hold him, to make him stay close to him. That warmth, the heat, their hearts. Yes, Seunghyun can feel it between them, intensifying his desire to take. This feeling, it was so...so primitive, it made Seunghyun tremble and shiver but feel strong and powerful. And that more than anything pushed Seunghyun to keep pecking, to keep touching some part of Daesung except…

Buttons…

And fabric.

They were both still fully clothed - Well Seunghyun clothed in all but a towel - and Seunghyun came to a stop in his ministrations and suddenly he was blushing. But that didn't stop him from reacting to the pants that were coming out of Daesung as he tried to calm his racing heart and heated skin.

"Wha-"

"-I.." Seunghyun interrupted but he couldn't for the life of him explain why he'd stop, or why he completely lost his control in the first place and ravaged the poor younger like an animal.

They stared at each other and before he knew it, Daesung was laughing and Seunghyun couldn't help but feel humiliated a little. He tugged the towel a little higher, feeling affronted and a little annoyed how that little action made the angel laugh harder but before he could give a snarky reply; the door to the bedroom opened.

And he suddenly found himself tumbling down on the floor as Daesung gave a gasp of surprise and all but tugged the comforter to himself before realising that he probably should have made hiding Seunghyun a priority first. But it was too late as Seungri knew exactly what was going on due to the towel clad Choi and the still panting and red skinned master.

"I heard noises"

"Seungri-"

"-the Head will have your head master"

"Please" Daesung begged softly at his servant and Seungri couldn't help but roll his eyes at the spectacle. He didn't spare another glance at Choi's direction who seemed utterly dumbfounded at the entire display. However, Seungri's gaze softened as he saw his master send discreet looks at Seunghyun before facing him again but that didn't stop a smirk forming on his face nor the wiggling eyebrows intent on conveying the subtle message of 'I know what you're doing'. And the blush that quickly spread along Daesung cheeks made him feel slightly pleased at the blackmail material he now possessed despite him knowing that he will never use it. Seungri couldn't help but revert back to his childish demeanour, pressing his finger to his lips before locking his lips with a key, eyes blinking furiously in what attempted to be 'cute'. Of course, Daesung snorted at the display before leaving the bed and leading Seungri to the door, careful to sidestep a stunned Seunghyun before whispering a quite word of thanks to his servant and closing the door with a soft thud.

"He won't tell" Daesung assured him, he let out a loud sigh before helping the older to stand up.

"How would you know?"

"Its Seungri - I trust him! But knowing him he will probably be writing this incident in that diary of his as blackmail but would also slip a little something in everyone else's drinks to make them sleep a little longer than usual" Daesung finished with a smile to his face

"And why would he do that?"

Daesung shrugged "he had done it before, twice actually"

Seunghyun merely raised an eyebrow at this - it was an unusual rapport Daesung had with his servant, it was almost friendship but another thought was clouding his brain - screaming for attention and causing a slow devious smirk formed on his face,

"So does that mean" Seunghyun said, grabbing the angel's nightshirt and tugging him closer to himself, "that we have the whole night to ourselves?"

He didn't expect the Angel to suddenly smirk in return, nor the whispered yes that was said tantalizing near his ear. He didn't expect the sudden bite to his ear nor the soft sliding of lips against his neck, rubbing the skin against the full red lips as he discovered the sudden dip and rise of his shoulder. And he certainly didn't expect to be abruptly pushed on the bed, his legs banging against the frame before the younger settled his weight on top of him. Wiggling slightly to adjust to his new position but certainly not blocking any attempt for a certain appendage to rise and tent the front of the towel.

A towel that was being delectably traced by the hands of Kang Daesung. His fingers dancing between his heated skin and the edge of the white cloth before being viciously pulled away from him. And Seunghyun should have found it hilarious, funny even on how his meat sprung from its container and tasting the freedom in the air, but the air was cold from the open windows and he could feel his dick throbbing at the new sensation. Thirsty for more sensations like this - from hot to cold, to wet and slick - he wants to feel that. Soon. Quickly. Now.

And so he fumbled with the youngers nightshirt, trying to stop the Angel from rocking against him whilst he unbuttons those buttons and slips the fabric over his head and onto the floor. It was anticlimactic at best but Seunghyun didn't care. To see the angel in all its glory, to see his unblemished skin and the golden tone glowing by the light of the flickering candles. To see the hollows and bulges of pure lean muscle and to see the happy trail leading to the V shaped nooks that lead…

Seunghyuns dazed attention was diverted when his chin was roughly yanked away from the glistening sweat and onto puckered lips. His hair was roughly fisted and the tugging and pulling did wonders to increase his pleasure that he was experiencing everywhere else. He wanted it sweet, he wanted it romantic - but this, this roughness and grittiness was even better than he imagined!

He honestly didn't expect the younger to initiate anything at all, it was as if the knowledge of his father's prolonged induced sleep had unlocked the chains containing his arousal and let him act on it free from limitations. And there was a little part of Seunghyun that was a little put out that it wasn't him dominating. The oldest felt that he was the most experienced and yet it was the younger straddling him and rubbing against him, making him utterly speechless, incapable of moving a muscle in fear of accidently rutting his arousal with the younger man - rendering his mind catatonic in lust and need. He did not want that. He didn't want that at all…

* * *

"No Seunghyun!" Daesung panted, his voice becoming huskier and eyes becoming darker, a smirk finding his way to his lips as Seunghyun tried to roll them over, "I'm staying right up here."

Seunghyun growled, a deep rumble that vibrated deliciously in Daesungs' ears,

"No-"

"Yes!" He was panting hard, moving a little and feeling air hit his exposed body. He should be embarrassed, after all, he was all exposed to the man before him, his genitals out, his neck flushed, his body littered with red marks - but he wasn't. All he could feel was excitement - running desperately through his blood, his arousal becoming increasingly hard and Daesung had to keep moving, to clench at anything to keep him from spilling. He liked it he realized. To be watched - all eyes on him whilst in this state, to become dominant in sexual pleasure whilst outside these walls he can revert back to the timid, awkward man that he was.

His thighs clenched around Seunghyuns hips, his meat splayed right on the man's abdominal, his fingers gripping the man's hands. He could feel Seunghyuns arousal, feel it on his own thighs, pulsating, seeking the hole it wanted to pump right into. But he wouldn't allow it yet, for now Daesung just wanted to feel. They were rocking, causing friction and heat to waft between the two bodies and Daesung was unsure on what to do next. He needed time, but he also wanted to be reckless and to just do! There were so many feelings pulsing in his veins, thoughts becoming more and more of a jumbled mess and Daesung could hardly hold onto his sanity, to just keep rocking against the older man beneath him. He placed his hands behind him to rest against the older legs, his back leaned back, his face facing the ceiling. But Daesung wasn't looking at the shadows above him that danced on the ceiling, he just kept thrusting into the older, he wanted to moan out and unleash the animal like sounds within him…desperate to give in and act like a bitch in heat. He wanted to savour it and if that meant for Daesung to pant lightly and give out sultry moans that were higher than he expected them to be then so be it.

Until Daesung looked down and saw that Seunghyun was resisting too. His eyes clenched shut, his teeth gritted and his hands curling on the bed sheets. Daesung wanted to hear him, he didn't want a silent companion.

"Open your eyes…"

Daesung trailed off, wanting to see the older man, watch as every emotion showed in his eyes, hear him moan and gasp and groan but Seunghyun seemed stuck in the pleasure that Daesung was giving. His words wasn't registering and Daesung wanted to shake him. Keep the older awake for his attention to be only on him. A good hard slap should wake him up to reality Daesung thought. And so that's what he did,

He slapped him on his thigh,

Hard.

Seunghyuns eyes opened as wide as they could when he felt a stinging pain on his thigh but that was nothing when compared to the surge of arousal that shook his body. He gaped at the man on top of him, the angel was biting his lips, his hand was now rubbing tenderly at the red marked spot, his eyes conveying an apology that was not even needed. Seunghyun _liked_ it and he wanted more. He wanted it on that exact same spot.

"Seunghyun I'm-"

"Don't you dare apologise"

"Seunghyun-"

"Just do it again."

"What?"

"Slap me again"

"What-but Seunghyun…" Daesung trailed off, not understanding why on earth he would want to be slapped,

"I liked it" Seunghyun grinned, his eyes danced in pure mischief as he observed the look of utter confusion that appeared on the youngers face

"You what- you- you like being hit!"

"Daesung-"

"-Seunghyun"

They stared at each other - one with a certain calamity and the other with the most adorable befuddled expression in his face. And Seunghyun couldn't help but trace those eyebrows of his, the V shaped pattern in which they were bundled together before he all but pushed their chests together and held their sweaty palms tightly. Daesung nuzzled against Seunghyuns neck and sighed contently before he shivered slightly when a cold breeze entered the open windows. Seunghyun could only smile slightly at the sight before he shimmied up a little onto the mattress so his head rested against the pillow, the angel giggling slightly at the comical way the man was moving them but nevertheless lifted his weight to help the older man. The blankets was covering them and they just laid there, their earlier arousal was gone as quickly as it came but there was still those electrical feeling coursing through their veins as they laid chest to chest against each other. The tingling feeling trickling pleasantly under the skin. It felt like heaven to Seunghyun until he felt that heavy stinging on his thigh again accompanied with a light smack

Seunghyun yelped before he quickly smothered his mouth with his hands, sending a wide eyed look at the devil next to him who was grinning roguishly from ear to ear. What a minx.

"What" Daesung said, coyly, "I thought you _liked_ it"

Seunghyun let out a huff before giving a quick bite to the golden flesh which successfully managed to quell his laughter but managed to make an entirely different sound. The moan erotically danced between Seunghyuns ears and the older bit again onto the collarbone -he received another deliciously, wonderful moan that managed to vibrate straight to his dick. He wasn't shy in the least when he pulled Daesung on top of him again, wiggling upright to sit as Daesung blindly reached for him, his erection becoming stiff as it brushed against the younger's butt, drawing a strangled groan from Seunghyun. He wanted to brush against it again but settled for the younger's body. His mouth moving downwards in a sense of deja vu - he wanted to rock and plunge into the younger's hole but they had nothing but candle wax which wasn't the most pleasant if not offering the most uncomfortable burning sensation. His nose was trailing the Adonis's chest, smelling the younger, feeling the light dusting of hair tickling his nose before circling the pink bud with his tongue. Engulfing it completely in his mouth sending shudders coursing through the younger, his hair roughly fisted and tugged as Daesung tried to make them closer, his thighs splayed out, revealing his throbbing limb as he arched when Seunghyun bit harder. And harder before he blew cold air onto it, causing Daesung to blindly tug his hair, his fingers ruffling, letting the strands circle his fingers as he tried to grip and keep in control as Seunghyun moved upwards, past those beautiful pink nubs and up the straight thick neck, stopping to nick his adams apple, feeling it bob up and down as his mouth found the full pink mouth and his hand trailed downwards. Grabbing the hips and trailing his fingers near the dip that led to his genitals made Seunghyun moan into that mouth, bruising the Angels lips as he tugged and bit whilst Daesung moaned and shuddered. And Seunghyun kept kissing him, kept rubbing the dip between his fingers until he felt blunt nails digging into his bare back. Scratching long trails that burned and stayed on like handprint as it went lower and lower, daringly caressing the smooth rise of the hips and his bum, following the line, down his thighs whilst Seunghyun stopped to take a breath. Eyes gleaming with anticipation as Daesung's fingers trailed up and down the order's thighs before tugging Seunghyun's hardened erection from under him and between them. And the older watched as Daesung's gaze went darker than before - from wide and unfocused to gleaming and wild. He watched as the Angel licked his lips before biting on his bottom lip and Seunghyun couldn't help but groan at the image before him. He was pure sex from head to toe, his chest rising and falling at the ecstasy of it all, the angel tilting his head at his state before winking at him.

He winked,

At him.

Before Seunghyun could process why on earth he was winking, the younger had already bent his neck as far as it could go between them and gave a long, saliva filled lick at the underside of his dick. And Seunghyun's mind was blown.

He could feel it pulsating erratically as if it had a life of its own. He was hot all over, that simple lick had sent his mind into a frenzy where his mind was all but gone and replaced with _need_. He could vaguely see Daesung, still licking and all Seunghyun wanted to do was push his aching erection between those voluptuous lips and down that very tight hole that was his throat. It took every bit of strength not to push the angels head, it was hurting, it was so pleasuring and Seunghyun could feel something clenching at his gut, he was there, but not quite - he needed something more than just licks and as Daesung was still pressing little butterflies all over his aching manhood, Seunghyun forcefully grabbed the other's erection. It must have hurt with how hard he pulled but judging by the cry that Daesung let out - He didn't seem to mind at all. Seunghyun smirked at that before he started sliding his hand up and down the shaft, his callouses causing a rough sensation soothed by the light scratches of his nails, and he was pumping and he was blowing and he felt his own leak a little pre-cum at the groans and moans and screams that resonated around the room and out the open window. Daesung's fingers were digging into his thighs, his neck arched as he panted for air and Seunghyun's own breath were erratic as he stroked Daesung, pumping him, before taking his own neglected manhood and stroking them both together, both were touching and Seunghyun couldn't help but groan out at the sensation of both their manhood's together and thrusted - blindly reaching and using their leaking pre-cum to massage their pulsating shafts as they both rocked against each other, increasing the friction and pushing themselves over the edge at the sheer feeling of pleasure radiating at the simple touch, thrusts and pumps. Daesung could feel something building up and the coiling in his gut was becoming more intense, He was close - very close and he needed to be pushed over the edge. And so he helped Seunghyun rubbing their foreskins together and rubbing his thumb over their pink heads dipping a little on their clit causing the most wonderful, animalistic groan to come out of Seunghyun and then they were kissing, teeth smashing and tongues brushing and hands rubbing. And it was becoming faster and faster. More intense. More passionate. And Seunghyun could feel himself getting close to the edge, he gazed darkly at the hooded eyes - both of them just running on pure feeling and instincts, rutting against each other - pre-cum leaking heavily out of both of them, their motions becoming erratic and less controlled as sweat lingered on each other's bodies. It was becoming too much and as Daesung gripped his shoulder blades for balance, his grip bruising his arms shaking - Seunghyun couldn't help but whisper those three important words

Those three important words that repeated against Daesung's eardrums again and again and caused a little jump in his stomach - a little more desire curdling through his eyes and those electrifying feelings to run through his veins. And he climaxed at those three words and Daesung cursed himself for being too romantic before his head span his ears rang and he could see white dots in his eyes whilst he came - white ropes spewing onto the matrass before he collapsed, chest heaving, skin glowing and utter exhaustion making his body jelly like. He had enough time to realize that he was still holding onto Seunghyun's manhood before gathering all his strength to sit up and help Seunghyun reach completion - although he didn't do much as Seunghyun came from a single stroke and onto his stomach.

The feeling of cum on him wasn't the most disgusting thing he ever felt - true the smell wasn't as strong but the feeling of grittiness was still there and yet Daesung didn't care - it was so erotically pleasing to have some part of Seunghyun on himself - proudly displaying and exposing what they had done. Although he could feel the stickiness, he couldn't help but to just look. It was strangely fascinating - he wanted to taste it and swirl it around his tongue but he rather save that experiment for another time. His brain becoming woozy at the thought of more actions. His heart managed to slow down into fast pumps as he took in Seunghyuns relaxed state - he couldn't help but grin slightly at the man's posture - his legs were spread wide chest heaving and his hair was a replica of a birds nest. But Daesung liked it and judging from Seunghyuns dazed stare, he supposed that his own state was extremely lovable too. He let out a giggle, his eyes crinkling just at the joy of it all and as Seunghyun opened his arms, Daesung jumped right in - cuddling him for all it was worth the heat their bodies was wafting certainly made Daesung feel snug and content - his eyes becoming droopy as Seunghyun laid a sloppy kiss on his forehead,

"Seunghyun" Daesung said, his voice hoarse

"Hmm..?"

"You do know father will kill you if you are still here in the morning"

Seunghyun chuckled slightly under his breath as he answered "I Know"

"Good."

Seunghyun smiled at the his sleepy state, watching as those small eyes finally fluttered close and his breathing became even before pulling the covers on top of them and joining his angel in the land of dreams.

* * *

"You do realize how loud you were right" Seungri all but gloated, his face permanently held that maniacal evil smirk as he laid breakfast out for a very happy Daesung - who did not look so happy anymore when he processed his servants words

"What…?"

"I didn't know you were so into dominating a man"

Daesung paled his mouth gaped open as he finally realized something,

"You pervert!"

"Well I had to watch some of it"

"WATCH SOME OF IT!" Daesung shrieked, his face flushing into embarrassment at the thought that his servant saw them in the throes of love making and Daesung would bet all he had that the little shit made some notes too whilst he was watching.

"And I also kept a track of what you two did!" Seungri proudly waved a few pieces of parchment and Daesung nearly fainted at the sight. He made a grab for the parchment but Seungri was quicker, giggling like a hyena as he ran past his reach and locked himself into the bathroom where Daesung skidded to a halt, his heart beating quicker and his mind panicking on how to get those pieces of parchment.

"Seungri" Daesung tried to sound authoritative but the tiny squeak all but said he was terrified and judging by the guffaws the servant had clearly heard it too before he stopped.

And there was utter silence before…

"Open your eyes…" It was said all breathy, high pitched and Daesung could feel his stomach clenching in complete and utter embarrassment, his cheeks heating as Seungri accompanied his poor imitation of him with exaggerated moans and pants, - his stupid giggles interjecting here and there. And Daesung couldn't help but groan out loud and hit his head repeatedly onto the bathroom door.

He knew he should have locked the door.


End file.
